orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tit Punch
"Tit Punch" is the second episode of Season One, and the second overall episode of Orange is the New Black. Synopsis After insulting the food in front of the prison chef, Piper is starved out by the kitchen staff and struggles to offer up an acceptable apology. She also struggles to adjust to her prison life. Plot Present When Larry comes for a visit, he compliments Piper on her cheekbones but that’s because she hasn’t eaten in days due to insulting the food in front of Red. She tries to get food from the vending machines with Larry’s change, but Red tampered with them. Alex tries to help Piper out by sneaking her a cube of cornbread, but she would rather starve than accept help from the woman she blames for landing her in prison in the first place. And the staff notices, and stops feeding Alex as well. While Red and the kitchen staff try to deal with a broken freezer, nicknamed Betty, Piper confronts Red. She’s willing to take a punch from Red if that’s what it’ll take for Red to forgive her. Instead, Red yells at Piper. She tells Piper that her punishment is not temporary and that she’ll be leaving prison as a skeleton. Piper isn’t going to give up, however. As part of her plan to win Red over, she obtains cocoa butter from Sophia Burset – the resident hairdresser, it seems – by giving Taystee – who’s getting worked on by Burset – a piece of her blonde hair. Piper also obtains hot peppers from Crazy Eyes, a particularly weird inmate. Meanwhile, Red talks to Healy in the men’s bathroom about the freezer situation and manipulates him into buying a new one. During all the food drama, Daya walks in to see her mom, Aleida Diaz, who greeted her the previous day by smacking her. But instead, is confronted by another woman, Maritza, who claims to be her mother's daughter too and calls her "puta". After, Aleida refuses to give Daya any extra khakis, and says not to try for them too soon saying she’ll be “old news” as soon as she’s out of her newbie orange jumpsuit. On the stair case, Daya asks Officer Bennett for some gum, but he denies saying he can't show favoritism. But later that night, she finds a piece of gum under her pillow. After being given hot peppers, Piper has been crunching on them. Pornstache - the creepy prison guard – remarks on her tears, thinking she’s crying because she’s upset about something. In reality, she’s using the hot peppers to make paste. She uses the paste, along with the cocoa butter, to make a lotion for Red’s sore back. The day after Piper gives the paste to Red, Morello gives Piper a tray of food, appearing that all is forgiven. Later on, everyone is watching a movie and Crazy Eyes sits down next to Piper, offering to share her earphones. And to Piper's surprise, Crazy Eyes caresses Piper's thigh, leading to Lesbian Request Denied. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Red The flashback begins in Red's restaurant. Her husband, Dmitri, urges Red to get to know the white women AKA "very important people" who visit their restaurant, in hopes of Red joining their social circle. While attempting to befriend the wives of well connected Russian businessmen, she tells an insulting joke that ends up alienating her. During a confrontation, Red punctures one of the wives’ breast implants. As compensation, Red’s husband agrees to hold secret packages for the businessmen. Piper She remembers when she and Larry went on a juice cleanse. It’s her idea and Larry is reluctant to go on the cleanse, but after some prodding and semi-guilt-tripping by Piper, he gives in. However, it turns out the juice cleanse is much easier on him than it is on her. Piper wants to cut the 7-day juice cleanse short. She admits to Larry that she couldn’t endure it. He teases her about it, but – ultimately – he’s very understanding. Memorable Quotes Gallery Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Danielle Brooks as Taystee *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Uzo Aduba as Crazy Eyes *Michele Ammon as Female Host *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller *Jackie Cruz as Flaca *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Diane Guerrero as Maritza *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Nahanni Johnstone as Marina *Gregory Korostishevsky as Dmitri *Marina Kotovnikov as Sonya *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as J. Bennett *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Fig *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *David Ross as Ganya *Abigail Savage as Gina *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper *Harold Surratt as J. Thompson *Lori Tan Chinn as Chang *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Samira Wiley as Poussey Crew *Vincent Accardi - Construction Coordinator *Robert C. Albertell - First Assistant Director *Edmund Bastian - Assistant Prop Master *Michal Bigger - Department Head Make-up *Michael Brake - Music Editor *Uta Briesewitz - Director *Mark A. Burley - Consulting Producer *Oliver Cary - A Camera Operator *John Chamberlin - Re-Recording Mixer *Doug Coleman - Special Effects Coordinator *Seth Copans - Script Supervisor *Jen Cox - Production Accountant *Vanja Černjul - Director of Photography *Angel De Angelis - Department Head Hairstylist *Scott Doherty - Music *Adam Donnelly - Production Coordinator *Jennifer Euston - Casting Director *Bruce Gilbert - Music Supervisor *Arturo Guzman - Post Production Supervisor *John Hallagin - Best Boy Grip *Barbara Hause - Wardrobe Supervisor *Sian Heder - Staff Writer *Tara Herrmann - Co-Producer *Sara Hess - Co-Executive Producer *Chryss Hionis - Set Decorator *Petr Hlinomaz - B Camera Operator *Jordan Jacobs - Art Director *Brandon Jay - Music *Nick Jones - Staff Writer *Nicholas Kay - Digital Imaging Technician *Piper Kerman - Executive Consultant *John Kincade - Sound Supervisor *Jenji Kohan - Executive Producer *Jennifer Lamb - Stunt Coordinator *Gary Lennon - Supervising Producer *Matt Lilley - Music Clearance *Lauren Morelli - Staff Writer *Arizona Newsum - Art Department Coordinator *Emer O'Callaghan - Casting Assistant *John Oates - Gaffer *Chris Philp - Re-Recording Mixer *Lauri Pitkus - Location Manager *David Price - Unit Production Manager *Marco Ramirez - Writer, Executive Story Editor *Jennifer Rogien - Costume Designer *Dennis Salomone, Sr. - Transportation Captain *Gwendolyn Sanford - Music *Jennifer Scarlata - Best Boy Electric *Michael Shaw - Production Designer *Chris Skutch - Key Grip *Brian Solomone - Transportation Co-Captain *Jonathan Talbert - Co-Producer *Neri Kyle Tannenbaum - Producer *Michael Trim - Co-Executive Producer *Joseph Turner - Second Assistant Director *William Turro - Editor *Lisa I. Vinnecour - Co-Executive Producer *Hartley Voss - Script Coordinator *Rachael Weinzimer - Property Master *Joseph White - Sound Mixer *W. Kale Whorton - Assistant Editor *Michael Wise - Post Production Coordinator Category:Season 1 Episodes